The pAst Comes back
by Ilovesparklypeople321
Summary: Bella wants to live happily ever after, but I have something else in mind. Kisses -A


As I sit on my couch watching TV. I slide a hand in my pocket, looking around to make sure no one sees me, and pull out a cigarette and lighter. After Ive lit it, my phone goes off, making me jump. "Dammit!" I scream, bending over to retrieve the cigarette I dropped. My phone beeps again.

I pull out my phone, and slide the screen with my finger, tapping in my password. My breathing picks up when I see its from an unknown number. Make sure Matthew thinks you like him before the end of the party or Layla might find herself in a bit of trouble with him tomorrow. XOXOX kisses ~A.

I sit up quickly in my bed, and look around frantically. "Bella are you okay?" I turn around to find Edward laying there, his arms still encircling my waist. I slowly lay back down, my head resting on his chest and my arms going around him, pulling him close. I was shooken, and having Edward there was comfort. "Yes, yea Im fine."

Edward looks down at me, clinging onto his body for dear life and shooting occasional glances at the window. He puts a finger under my chin, and pulls it up so that Im looking into his butter scotch eyes. "Bella. You can tell me anything." I try to make a convincing smile. I know I can, everything but this.

"It was just a nightmare, I cant even remember it," I lie. I give people the impression that Im bad at lying when really Im a little to good. Thats why I hide it, because a lie leads to a lot of trouble. I feel him nod his head before we just lay there in silence. I have no hope of getting back to sleep, and it was a Saturday. The clock on my night stand says it is 5:30. For thirty minutes we just lay there, me reminding myself that Edward was right here, and wouldnt let anything hurt me. Or him. A didnt target only you. He/She targeted you, and people you love, and people you dont love. Everyone, but put the weight of saving them on your shoulders.

I make a big show of just waking up again, but I dont think Edward fell for that one. I really wasnt a good actress. "Good morning, love." I smile, and he kisses me on the forehead. "What would you like to do today?" I ask him, sitting up and propping my self against the wall. "Anything you would like." I smile, thats good. Im still drained from that dream, and probably am just going to sit around all day. "Can we just watch a movie?" Edward laughs and nods, "Okay, are you ready to wake up? You cant sleep a little longer, its only six." I shake my head, "Im not tired anymore." That was a total lie, but I dont want to risk having another dream about A.

A bit of concern crosses his face, but he takes my hand and helps me to my feet. "I need a human moment. My Dad will have already gone to work. Ill be down there in a second." He kisses my forehead one more time before going downstairs to wait for me on the couch. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth before taking the stairs one at a time trying not to trip.

Unfortunately my efforts were wasted, and on the third to the last step I trip over my own feet. I scream and close my eyes waiting for the impact with the ground that never comes. I slowly open my eyes, and Edward is looking at me with a mix of concern and amusement. I grin and right my self. "No day is complete without Bella's famous trip on the stairs." Edward laughs, and guides her to the living room.

He gets comfortable on the couch, while I search through my movies till I find A Walk to Remember. I put it in the dvd player, and go over to the couch. Edward pulls me into his lap, and I snuggle up. He drapes a blanket that was near by over me so I dont freeze. Despite telling him I wasnt tired, Im asleep again by the time that Landon and Jamie are watching the stars.

_I hold a strapless, frilly purple dress up to me, and then a blue one in the same style. What am I going to wear tonight? This is the biggest party of the year, and despite A's warning, I have to make a good impression on everyone. Even Matthew. I groan, this was gonna be a disaster. Layla is gonna hate me forever, but if Im going to save their relationship at all I have to. She was drunk and it wasnt her fault. Dylan used her while she didnt know what she was doing and slept with her. I finally decide on the blue one, and quickly change. _

I put my hair up, half up half down, and add some silver flats, (I obviously cant wear high heels) and am out the door. Jeff, my date to the party, was waiting outside for me already. I get in the car, and buckle myself in as he starts the engine back up. "Hey," I say smiling. "Hello, you ready?" I nod and he pulls out of my drive way, heading toward the party. It is Katlyn Malis' party, one of the most popular girls in school.

Just being invited was near impossible. If I screw up there, then my whole reputation is gone.

Im awoken by someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I turn over, "Yea," I say through a yawn. "Bella love, you should probably eat some breakfast. Its about ten o'clock." I nod and sit up stretching. My phone buzzes, I pull it out and look at the flashing screen.

_Tell Edward about me, and the secrets out. Kisses ~A_


End file.
